Daily Life
by Bunnie B
Summary: Tentang kehidupan sehari-hari seorang remaja bernama Byun Baek Hyun bersama seorang bocah laki-laki berusia 6 tahun yang sangat menyebalkan sekaligus cabul bernama Park Chan Yeol. [CHANBAEK] [boyXboy]
1. SAINGAN SESUNGGUHNYA

Semenjak kejadian di mana Chanyeol menunjukkan pisangnya pada Sora, selama itu pula Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat gadis kecil itu datang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Bisanya Sora tidak pernah absen untuk datang ke rumahnya. Bahkan ketika Baekhyun sedang tidak ada di rumah ia tetap akan datang, sekedar untuk memastikan jika _oppa_ kesayangannya itu benar-benar pergi atau hanya pura-pura.

Tapi ini?

Bahkan batang hidungnya saja Baekhyun tidak ada lihat. Sekesal apapun ia dengan Sora, dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam Baekhyun sangat menyayangi gadis kecil itu jadi ketika gadis kecil itu tidak datang berkunjung ke rumahnya Baekhyun tentu saja meresa rindu. Namun pengecualian untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun bersumpah jika Chanyeol tidak datang menemuinya satu hari saja maka ia mau menikah dengan janda yang ada di samping rumah neneknya.

Sempat Baekhyun bertanya pada mama Byun kenapa Sora tidak pernah lagi datang ke rumah mereka dan jawaban mama Byun hanya. "Kan sudah ada Chanyeol, mungkin Sora sibuk dengan sekolahnya." Lalu ketika Baekhyun ingin bertanya kenapa Chanyeol tidak ikut sibuk dengan sekolahnya, ia mengurungkan niatnya mengingat Chanyeol tidak pernah sibuk kecuali sibuk memikirkan Baekhyun. Bukannya ingin percaya diri atau bagaimana, Chanyeol itu tergila-gila dengannya jadi kecil kemungkinan jika Chanyeol tidak memikirkannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, pagi ini cuaca cerah tapi tidak secerah hidupnya—hidup Baekhyun memang tidak pernah cerah—karena malas melakukan sesuatu, remaja itu hanya membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa putih kesayangan mamanya. Pikirannya melayang tentang kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Hari di mana Chanyeol mengatai jika Kris adalah gigi tonggos, ia masih tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol bisa berbicara seperti itu.

Baru saja matanya akan tertutup, suara pintu dibuka dengan kasar mengejutkannya. Baekhyun segera duduk, matanya menatap kesal kearah pintu yang terbuka. Namun rasa kesalnya itu berubah menjadi rasa senang ketika melihat siapa yang muncul dari balik pintu.

Itu Sora.

Gadis kecil yang Baekhyun rindukan kehadirannya.

Dengan semangat Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri si gadis kecil yang saat ini memakai gaun berwarna merah muda dengan renda putih di sekitar leher dan bawah gaunnya. Ia memeluk erat tubuh si gadis sambil mengatakan jika ia merindukan Sora. Yang di rindukan tersenyum senang dan balas memeluk yang merindukan.

"Sora kemana saja? _Oppa_ rindu loh."

Sora menundukkan kepalanya, semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya yang putih. "Aku juga rindu _oppa_."

Namun kesenangan itu tidak bertahan lama karena selanjutnya sosok yang paling tidak ingin Baekhyun liat muncul. Park Chan Yeol, berdiri di belakang Sora dengan wajah memerah dan sepertinya bocah laki-laki itu siap untuk meledak.

"BAEKHYUN _HYUNG_!" si bocah berteriak dengan keras membuat Sora terlonjak kaget dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan buah pisang yang sebelumnya digenggamnya.

"Sial!" umpat Baekhyun

* * *

 **SAINGAN SESUNGGUHNYA**

 **By Bunnie B**

 **.**

 **Warning: boyXboy, Typo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^^**

* * *

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, ia sangat yakin jika pagi ini ia sudah lebih dari 10 kali menghela nafasnya. Ia juga yakin jika wajahnya akan mengalami penuaan dini karena terlalu sering menghela nafasnya.

"Dasar genit!" ucapan Chanyeol kembali membuat yang paling dewasa di antara ketiganya menghela nafas. "Tidak bisakah kau tidak memeluk kekasih orang?" pertanyaan dari Chanyeol membuat Sora menyerngitkan dahinya bingung, ia juga tak terima jika orang yang Baekhyun di bilang kekasih bocah gendut di hadapannya.

"Heh, Baekhyun _oppa_ saja rindu padaku," si gadis menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek bocah laki-laki yang tengah bersidekap di sampingnya. "Berarti aku itu kekasih Baekhyun _oppa_ , bukan kau!"

Tak terima Chanyeol mendelik kesal pada si gadis, ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berkacak pinggang. "Tapi aku punya pisang dan Baekhyun _hyung_ menyukai pisang!"

Sora mendengus sebal, ia lalu teringat dengan pisang yang dibawanya. Gadis itu turun dari sofa dan ikut berkacak pinggang seperti lawan di hadapannya. Ia mengambil pisang yang tadi diletakkan Baekhyun di atas meja. " Aku juga punya pisang! Nih," tunjukknya. "Pisangku bahkan lebih besar dari pada pisangmu!"

Mata Chanyeol membulat, ia terkejut saat melihat ukuran pisang yang dibawa oleh Sora. Tak terima si bocah gendut itu kembali menjawab. "Tapi bukan pisang seperti itu yang Baekhyun _hyung_ suka! Baekhyun suka pisang yang seperti ini! pisang yang bisa membesar jika kau ingin pipis!" ia menarik karet celananya lalu menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya.

Masih dengan wajah kesalnya Sora menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia masih tidak terima. Pikirnya, kenapa Baekhyun _oppa_ harus menyukai pisang yang dimiliki Chanyeol? Padahal pisang itu jelek, kecil. Tidak seperti pisang miliknya yang besar, berwarna kuning dan enak pula dimakan. "Kita tanya saja pada Baekhyun _oppa_ , ia lebih suka yang mana. Pisangmu atau pisang milikku!"

"Oke! Pastinya Baekhyun _hyung_ lebih memilih pisangku di bandingkan pisangmu!"

Kedua bocah dengan usia yang sama itu melihat kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, mendadak ia gugup, terlalu bingung memilih siapa. Jika ia memilih Chanyeol, takutnya Sora akan kecewa. Lalu gadis itu akan operasi kelamin dan akhirnya ia memiliki pisang sama seperti dirinya dan Chanyeol. Jika benar itu terjadi, maka bisa habis ia dibunuh oleh Tuan Lee.

Tetapi,

Jika ia memilih Sora, ia tidak tahan melihat wajah Chanyeol yang murung. Senang sih, tapi hanya sesaat, karena selanjutnya Baekhyun juga ikut sedih melihatnya.

Tetapi..

Jika mengerjai Chanyeol sepertinya enak, selama ini kan dia yang diisengi oleh bocah itu.

Hehehe..

Hehe..

He..

Baekhyun segera merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Ia tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut kedua bocah yang tingginya tak lebih dari pinggangnya. "Yakin ingin mendengar jawabanku? Tidak akan menangis jika aku menjawab jujur?"

Kedua bocah yang sama tinggi itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Keduanya sama-sama yakin jika pisang mereka yang akan dipilih oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku lebih menyukai pisang Sora, karena pisangnya bisa dimakan."

Sontak wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi pucat, ia bahkan terlihat seperti baru saja melihat hantu. Sementara Sora, gadis kecil itu sudah melompat-lompat senang. Ia memberikan pisang yang digenggamnya pada Baekhyun dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk memakan pisang darinya.

" _Hyung_!" teriak Chanyeol, ia masih tak terima jika dirinya kalah omong-omong. " _Hyung_ nya Sehun pernah bilang kalo pisangku dimakan juga enak! Ayo makan pisangku saja!"

Baekhyun terdiam untuk sesaat, merutuki betapa bodohnya temannya itu, berbicara hal yang tidak-tidak pada anak kecil.

"Tapi jika aku memakan pisangmu, nanti kau keenakan," Baekhyun tak yakin jika Chanyeol mengerti apa yang di ucapkannya, tapi melihat wajah Chanyeol yang memerah bak tomat busuk. Baekhyun 100% yakin jika Chanyeol paham maksud dari kalimatnya.

" _Oppa!_ Kok aku tidak keenakan? Padahal _oppa_ sudah memakan pisangku."

Baekhyun memukul keningnya keras, lupa jika dia di sini tidak hanya bersama Chanyeol tetapi juga Sora yang polos. "Tidak sayang, jangan di pikirkan ya?"

Mata Chanyeol kembali membulat, wajahnya lebih memerah dari sebelumnya. Ia kesal, bahkan dirinya yang sudah menjadi kekasih Baekhyun—sepihak—tidak pernah di panggil sayang. Sementara Sora? Dengan mudahnya Baekhyun memanggil dirinya sayang?

Hah!

Demi alien!

Chanyeol benci Sora!

Sekarang Chanyeol yakin, jika saingan yang sesungguhnya bukanlah Kris si gigi maju melainkan Sora yang tidak memiliki pisang seperti dirinya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan!"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[A/N]**

 **Hellaawww~**

 **Karena banyak yang minta buat lanjut terus di jadiin perchapter gitu jadi aku lanjut nih. Judulnya Daily Life, jadi entar kisahnya seputar Baekhyun sama Chanyeol sampe bocah itu gede.**

 **Beteweh, ada yang udah nonton** _ **movie**_ **yang judulnya Fantastic Beast? Itu beneran deh keren banget makin ngefans sama J.K Rowling, karyanya beliau itu tak sanggup diriku berkata-kata.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya^^**


	2. MAMA TOLONG BAEKHYUN PART 1

Setelah kejadian di mana Chanyeol dan Sora beradu pisang. Pulangnya Chanyeol langsung merengek pada mamanya untuk mengikut sertakan pisang miliknya dalam kelas pembesaran pisang yang biasanya didatangi oleh papanya. Mamanya yang memang memiliki pemikiran tidak jelas seperti putranya langsung menyetujui, Nyonya Park itu berpikir jika pisang Chanyeol besar maka ia juga yang akan bangga karena bisa memamerkannya pada ibu-ibu yang lain.

Dan sekarang, di sini lah Chanyeol berdiri di luar gedung tempat ia nanti akan belajar cara membesarkan pisang yang ia punya. Tentu saja dia tidak sendirian, ia ditemani oleh _hyung_ tercintanya Byun Baek Hyun. Baekhyun sumpah demi apapun menolak, ia sama sekali tidak ingin menemani Chanyeol. Tapi mamanya dengan mata menyeramkan menyuruhnya untuk menemani Chanyeol atau pisangnya akan ditukar dengan milik Chanyeol.

 _HEOL_!

Punya Baekhyun yang sekarang saja sudah kecil, mau ditukar lebih kecil lagi!?

 _HELL NO!_

" _Hyung_ ," Panggil Chanyeol malu-malu

"Apa!?"

Sambil memainkan ujung kaosnya, bocah gendut yang pipinya memerah saat ini menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menundukkan tubuhnya.

"Mau apa?"

"Kemari sebentar saja."

Mau tak mau, suka tak suka, Baekhyun mensejajarkan tubuhnya agar sama dengan Chanyeol. "Sudah, lalu?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika tinggi mereka sudah sama.

"Kemarikan telinga _hyung_ , aku ingin membisikkan sesuatu."

Mata sipitnya mulai memicing curiga, entah kenapa ia merasa jika Chanyeol akan membisikkannya kata-kata yang aneh. Kata-kata yang berbau mesum dan firasatnya benar, ketika ia mendekatkan telinganya pada bibir Chanyeol, bocah gendut yang sialannya mesum itu memang membisikkannya kata-kata mesum padanya.

" _Setelah pisangku besar, Baekhyun hyung pasti akan suka makan pisangku."_

"Sial!" dalam hatinya Baekhyun mengumpat, ia benar-benar mempertanya apa yang diidamkan ibu Chanyeol ketika beliau hamil Chanyeol? Apa dia mengidamkan selusin video orang kawin? Atau jangan-jangan setelah Chanyeol lahir ia sering mendapatkan tonton orang tuanya kawin secara langsung? Maka dari itu Chanyeol menjadi makhluk yang luar biasa mesum?

"Apapun itu, semoga anakku tidak seperti dirinya," ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil mengusap perut ratanya.

* * *

 **MAMA TOLONG BAEKHYUN**

 **By Bunnie B**

 **.**

 **Warning: BoyXboy, TYPO, semua yang ada di dalam cerita hanyalah rekayasa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^^**

 **PART 1**

* * *

Saat mereka memasuki bangunan, mata Baekhyun terasa sangat sakit saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di dalam bangunan. Sungguh menggelikan. Dindingnya penuh dengan poster pria berotot seperti atlet angkat besi dan itu menjijikkan menurut Baekhyun. Dirinya memang menyukai pria berotot tetapi tidak berlebihan seperti itu, paling tidak dengan bisep yang sedikit menonjol ataupun perutnya yang kotak-kotak.

" _Hyung_ suka yang seperti itu ya?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menunjuk salah satu poster di mana sang pria memamerkan otot lengannya.

" _Of course not_ , itu menjijikkan. Chanyeol jika sudah besar jangan menjadi seperti itu, karena itu menjijikkan. Para gadis tidak akan menyukaimu jika kau memiliki otot yang seperti itu, mengerti!?"

Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya, bibirnya maju beberapa senti, kedua tangannya bertengger manis di pinggangnya. "Aku tidak peduli jika gadis-gadis itu tidak menyukaiku! Asalkan _hyung_ menyukaiku itu cukup!"

Baekhyun tertawa dengan wajah kesusahan, meresa menyesal karena sudah menasehati Chanyeol. Terlebih orang-orang yang ada di dalam melihat mereka dengan pandangan— _kau sungguh pedophile?—_ tuhan, lebih baik bunuh saja Baekhyun. "Ya suka-suka kau saja, sekarang di mana kelasnya?"

"Biasanya papa akan naik _lift_ dulu _hyung_ , baru nanti kami akan masuk kelas yang pintunya warnanya coklat."

"Serius?" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat, ia menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam lift. "Lantai berapa?" Baekhyun bertanya dan Chanyeol hanya diam, tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Lebih tepatnya tidak mengerti apa yang Baekhyun bicarakan. Apa maksudnya lantai? Bukannya yang mereka pijak itu lantai? Bagaimana caranya Chanyeol menghitung lantai? Di sekolah ia tidak pernah diajarkan untuk menghitung lantai. "Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memanggil dan Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan polos, benar-benar polos sehingga membuat Baekhyun gemas.

"Aku tidak diajarkan menghitung lantai _hyung_ , aku tidak tau lantainya berapa."

Baekhyun memukul keningnya, kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini Chanyeol menjadi anak yang polos? Kenapa tidak setiap saat saja ia menjadi anak yang polos? Kenapa harus di waktu-waktu tertentu?

"Maksud _hyung_ , kelas anehmu itu di tombol nomor berapa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk tombol-tombol angka yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang? Papa selalu menekan angka 2. Cepat _hyung_ tekan angka dua!"

"Dasar!"

* * *

 **###**

* * *

Tepat ketika Baekhyun membuka pintu berwarna coklat, tepat saat itu juga seluruh manusia yang ada di dalam ruangan melihat kearahnya dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah semua manusia itu seusia dengan Chanyeol. Maksudnya masih kanak-kanak, paling besar hanya sedada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun jamin itu masih SD. Kemana semua bapak-bapak yang kurang belaian?—Baekhyun mengira kelas akan diisi dengan bapak-bapak kurang belaian yang merasa pisangnya kecil dan tidak bisa memuaskan istrinya—kenapa semuanya anak kecil? Dan kenapa juga mentornya anak kecil?

" _The hell is that?_ " umpatnya.

" _Hyung_ ayo masuk! Ayo! Ayo! Ayo!" Chanyeol terus menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Chanyeol kau serius dengan ini? apa kelas ini yang ayahmu ikuti?" Baekhyun bertanya, tetapi matanya sibuk memandang sekelilingnya.

"Tidak, papaku masuk ke kelas malam dan karena aku tidak jika pria-pria tua itu menggodaku aku mengambil kelas siang."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, ia sudah pasrah saat Chanyeol menariknya masuk kedalam kelas. Ia sungguh tak menyangka, ia kira hanya Chanyeol lah satu-satunya bocah mesum, tetapi ternyata ada sekitar 30 bocah mesum lainnya.

Tunggu! Benarkah 30? Ah ia salah hitung, ternyata 31! Termasuk si mentor.

"Apa kau murid baru?" si mentor dengan mata bulat dan bibir berbentu hati bertanya.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, matanya lalu beralih pada Baekhyun dan kemudian beralih pada pisangnya. "Apa kau bisa membuat pisang yang ada di dalam sini membesar?" Ia bertanya sambil menepuk pelan pisangnya yang ada dibalik celana, membuat Baekhyun melotot dengan horror saat melihatnya. "Karena kata kekasihku, ia suka memakan pisang yang besar."

Sumpah demi apapun, Baekhyun tidak pernah mengatakan itu!

Chanyeol adalah pembuat fitnah!

Mama tolong Baekhyun!

Baekhyun tidak kuat!

"Tentu saja aku bisa! Perkenalkan aku mentormu, Do Kyung Soo, panggil aku Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo menjulurkan tangannya, ingin mengajak Chanyeol untuk berjabat tangan tapi Chanyeol mengabaikannya.

"Tidak perlu, tidak perlu. Aku akan memanggilmu si mata bulat dan kau tidak bisa berjabat tangan denganku."

"Kenapa? Apa kau ada penyakit menular?"

"Tidak, tidak. Hanya Baekhyun _hyung_ yang boleh menyentuhku, karena aku suami masa depannya."

 _WHAT!_

 _THE!_

 _HECK_!

Tidak terima dengan pengakuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun lantas teriak, mengeluarkan protesnya. "KAU BUKAN SUAMI MASA DEPANKU BOCAH!" dan hal itu membuat seisi kelas langsung mengantri di depannya, mendaftar untuk menjadi calon suami masa depan Baekhyun.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[A/N]**

 **Apa! Apaan! Ini!?**

 **Hueee gak tau ini apa! Gak tau sumpah! Pokoknya review aja deeh ya? Ya? Jelek gak jelek review deeh.**

 _ **Thanks for**_

 _ **Jj, chantime6104, XianLie92, BAEKBAEK04, Jihoonbang101, aupauchan (**_ _karena kalo berebutnya melon udah mainstream_ _ **), big panda29 (**_ _demi ponaan yang polos tapi selalu diracunin dengan hal berbau mesum sama babenya, diriku terinpirasi dari dia ((:. Iya makasiiih_ _ **), randommedy (**_ _entar ya kalo Chanyeol udah gedean_ _ **), timsehunnie, Bannalee, .96, parkbyunxo, Istri Park Chan Yeol Ganteng, socloverqua, chanbaekssi, cici fu, EyiLy, chanbaek0605 (**_ _entar kalo Channya kagak mesum Baeknya gak ena_ _ **), Heiyo, ranikim, sehunboo17, (**_ _masih kok, cuman yang di FFN agak lambat. Di wattpad lebih cepat updatenya._ _ **).**_


	3. PERJANJIAN

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, menatap rumah besar bercat kuning dengan campuran oren di hadapannya pasrah. Di tangannya sudah ada kotak _Tupperware_ berwarna hijau yang isinya mie goreng _special_ buatan sang mama. Baekhyun kembali menghela nafasnya, menatap bel rumah itu dengan ragu-ragu, antara ingin menekan dengan tidak. Jika ia tidak menekan bel maka mie goreng _special_ buatan sang ibu tidak akan dapat ia berikan pada si pemilik rumah. Tetapi jika ia menekan bel, ia akan masuk ke dalam rumah dan akan bertemu dengan bocah gendut yang mesumnya luar biasa.

Baekhyun masih ingat kejadian minggu lalu di mana dirinya disuruh untuk menemanis bocah gendut itu pergi ke kelas aneh malah berakir dengan dirinya yang dikejar oleh bocah-bocah sinting. Baekhyun lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya, ia bersumpah bahwa dia tidak akan pergi ke tempat pembesaran pisang itu lagi. Bahkan hanya melewati gedungnya Baekhyun tidak sudi.

"Huh! Baiklah Baekhyun, _positive thinking_ saja! Siapa tahu Chanyeol sedang tidak ada di rumah? Siapa tahu dia sedang bermain ke rumah temannya? Ya benar! Dia pasti sedang bermain ke rumah temannya, jadi ia tidak ada di rumah!"

Baru saja jari telunjuknya yang lentik itu akan menekan bel, ia dikejutkan dengan suara anak kecil. Suara anak kecil yang sangat ia kenal, suara yang menurutnya, seperti panggilan untuk dirinya masuk ke dalam neraka.

" _Hyung_ sedang apa di depan rumahku? Merindukan ku ya?" sontak itu membuat Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Dapat dilihatnya bocah laki-laki dengan tubuh yang super makmur tengah menggenggam sebatang es krim berwarna coklat.

"Mimpi saja sana!" Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara yang ketus, namun bukannya kecewa, bocah laki-laki dengan es krim di tangan itu malah melompat riang. Membuat lemak pada tubuhnya ikut melompat.

"Bagaimana bisa _hyung_ tahu jika aku sering memimpikan _hyung_? Apa jangan-jangan kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama? Ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan! Aku sungguh senang!" tubuh gempalnya itu bergoyang kekiri dan kekanan karena terlalu senang.

Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit, jijik melihat es krim yang meleleh hingga ke lengan baju Chanyeol. "Es krim itu meleleh bodoh!" sontak Chanyeol langsung menjilat lelehan es krim yang mengotori tangannya dan itu kembali membuat Baekhyun menyerngit jijik. "Hey, omong-omong ibumu ada kan?"

Mata bulat itu dengan cepat memicing, menatap curiga remaja laki-laki di hadapannya. "Kenapa _hyung_ mau bertemu dengan ibuku? Ibuku sudah punya ayahku, _hyung_ tidak boleh mengambilnya!" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, rasanya ia ingin melempar _Tupperware_ milik mamanya ini ke kepala Chanyeol. Siapa tahu jika ia melakukannya pikiran Chanyeol kembali waras seperti anak umur 6 tahun pada umumnya.

"Bukan bodoh! Aku ingin mengantar ini," Baekhyun mengangkat _Tupperware_ berwarna hijau yang ada di tangannya. "Ibuku membuat mie goreng dan ingin memberikannya pada ibumu," sejujurnya Baekhyun bisa saja memberikannya melalui Chanyeol, tetapi mamanya itu mengancam akan membuang komik-komik miliknya jika ia tidak memberikan mie goreng itu langsung pada ibunya Chanyeol. Jadinya ketika Chanyeol tersenyum cerah sambil membuka pintu pagar, ia terpaksa untuk ikut masuk ke dalam.

"Tenanglah Baekhyun, ini hanya sebentar. Berikan mie goreng ini lalu pamit pulang, ya! Benar!" gumamnya dalam hati.

* * *

 **PERJANJIAN**

 **.**

 **By Bunnie B**

 **.**

 **boyXboy, TYPO**

* * *

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat Chanyeol yang tengah duduk manis di sampingnya. Maksudnya duduk manis itu benar-benar manis, kaki di rapatkan, kedua tangan bertumpu pada paha, pipi yang merona dan poni rambut diselipkan di belakang telinga. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, kenapa Chanyeol bersikap menggelikan seperti itu? seperti seorang gadis yang sedang dipersunting oleh calon suaminya.

Tunggu!?

Di persunting!?

Apa jangan-jangan bocah bertubuh sangat makmur itu berpikir jika Baekhyun akan mempersunting Chanyeol? Jika ia yang mempersunting Chanyeol maka ia yang akan menjadi seme kan? Ia sih mau-mau saja, tetapi jika ukenya seperti Chanyeol? Baekhyun lebih baik menjadi _straight_ dan menikah dengan Sora. Menyadari jika ia sudah berpikiran gila seperti Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Otaknya sepertinya sudah rusak karena terlalu sering berdekatan dengan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun ini," Nyonya Park kemudian datang sambil menyerahkan _Tupperware_ hijau milik mamanya. "Bilang terima kasih pada ibumu ya, bibi sudah mencuci bersih kok tempatnya." Tambahnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengambil _Tupperware_ milik ibunya. "Kalau begitu Baekhyun pamit ya bibi, sudah sore." Nyonya Park menganggukkan kepalanya, ini memang sudah sore jadi ia tidak berhak untuk menahan Baekhyun lebih lama apa lagi mengajak _kecengan_ buah hatinya itu untuk ikut makan malam bersama. Bisa habis ia dibunuh oleh Nyonya Byun, wanita paruh baya itu paling tidak suka jika acara makan malam bersama keluarganya dikacau oleh orang lain.

"Bibi juga tidak bisa menahanmu sampai makan malam, hati-hati di jalan ya Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, baru saja dirinya akan membuka pintu, seseorang menarik ujung kaosnya kuat. Hampir saja ia terjungkal ke belakang jika ia tidak bisa menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya sendiri. Baekhyun menggeram, menahan amarah. Ia yain 100 % jika yang melakukanny adalah Chanyeol. Memangnya siapa lagi yang akan melakukan? Nyonya Park? tidak mungkin! Untuk apa wanita itu menarik kaos nya?

Ketika Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, ia benar-benar mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah sedih. Baekhyun akan memarahi si bocah bertubuh sangat makmur itu alih-alih berjongkok menyesuaikan tingginya dengan Chanyeol sambil memasang senyum semanis mungkin. Bukan karena wajah sedih Chanyeol yang membuatnya iba, melainkan kehadiran Nyonya Park yang mengurungkan niatnya untuk memarahi putranya.

"Kenapa Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada dibuat selembut mungkin. "Kau hampir membuat _hyung_ jatuh, jangan lakukan itu lagi ya?"

"Tapi jika aku tidak melakukannya, _hyung_ akan pulang," wajah bulatnya semakin terlihat sedih. "Aku tidak ingin _hyung_ pulang. _Hyung_ bahkan belum bertemu dengan ayah mertua."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Ayah mertuaku itu bukan ayahmu Chanyeol dan aku bukan kekasihmu," ucapan itu membuat Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Wajahnya memerah lantaran kesal karena Baekhyun mengatakan jika dirinya bukan kekasih dari remaja laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Baekhyun _hyung_ kekasihku! Kekasihku!"

"Bukan! Kau itu masih kecil! Jangan beprikir yang aneh-aneh, belajar saja yang benar!" Baekhyun sudah tak perduli lagi dengan Nyonya Park yang ada di belakang mereka menatapnya dengan pandangan melotot. Chanyeol itu jika dibaiki akan semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sementara Chanyeol, si korban bentakan kesal dari seorang Byun Baek Hyun mencerna kalimat bentakan Baekhyun dengan maksud yang lain. Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun mengatakan jika pisang yang ada dibalik celana _iron man_ yang dipakainya ini masih kecil. Begitu juga Nyonya Park yang tengah melotot di belakang mereka, wanita yang telah melahirkan Chanyeol itu juga mengira jika Baekhyun mengatai pisang milik anaknya kecil.

"Ji-jika sudah besar! Apa aku akan menjadi kekasih _hyung!?_ "

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin menjawab tidak, karena belum tentu juga ketika Chanyeol tubuh besar ia akan jatuh hati padanya. Tetapi mengingat jika semakin Baekhyun menjawab tidak Chanyeol tetap akan menahannya, Baekhyun akhirnya memilih menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, kau bisa menjadi kekasihku jika kau sudah besar, dan jangan temui aku hingga kau besar! Mengerti?" tepat setelahnya Baekhyun langsung pergi, menyisakan ibu dan anak yang salah mengartikan maksud dan kalimat dari Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol," wanita itu berjalan menghampiri putranya yang masih diam di tempat. "Kau harus bisa membesarkan pisangmu! Enak saja dia sudah menghina putraku! Dasar si Byun itu!"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, membenarkan ucapan sang ibunda. "Benar bu! Aku tak terima! Akukan masih kecil makanya pisangku kecil! Ibu bantu aku ya, buat pisangku lebih besar!" Nyonya Park menganggukkan kepalanya, matanya berkilat-kilat semangat. Ia akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk membuat pisang putranya besar dan ketika si Byun itu melihatnya ia akan terkejut dan berlutut pada putranya.

"Pasti nak! Ibu akan membantumu!"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **Hai ketemu lagi bersama saya yang janjinya akan fast up, hehe, keasikan liburan jadi ide gak ada semua. BTW maap kalo Chapter yang ini garing gak lucu. Yak! Berhasilkah Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tesepona ketika "BESAR" nanti? :D yak kita tunggu saja kelanjutanya! BTW mulai Chap depan Chanyeolnya udah gede ya, gak umur 6 tahun lagi. Sebenarnya masih sayang sih** **L** **saya kepinginnya Chanyeol tetep 6 tahun biar rasa polos plus mesum tapi untuk kelangsungan jalan cerita gak mungkin dia tetep umur 6 tahun.**

 **BTW BTW BTW, mau nanya nih. Kalo Daily Life di up di wattpad juga gimandos? Gak ada maksud lain sih, cuman lebih gampang buat update aja.  
**

 **Sekian, terima kasih^^**

 **Jangan lupa review^^**

 ** _Special thanks for,_**

 ** _veron2291, socloverqua (_** _punya Baek apa? Hayo apa? Yakin punya Baek kecil juga?_ _ **), sherli898, shinshiren, sashakim61 (**_ _Kalo terlalu panjang entar lecet :(, sakit loh. Makasih ya^^ kalo ratenya M entar Chanyeolnya ena Baekhyunnya sakit :(_ ** _), XianLie92, Ellaqomah, LyWoo, BaekHill, beecikifly (_** _chapter depan udah "besar" kok_ _ **), Boo614, caned, BAEKBAEK04, myzmsandraa99, ChanlovesBaek (**_ _ini ceritanya sampe Chanyeol dewasa kok_ _ **), Nikeisha Farras (**_ _hehe itu sih belum tau, belum memutuskan bakalan mpreg atau kagak._ _ **), byankai, Baeka (**_ _diusahakan ya, gak pande buat fluff soalnya._ _ **), riririi, Bbasjtr, GENDUT, PRISNA CHO, icing, randomaddy.**_


End file.
